Vocaloid Kingdom (MikuXKaito)
by Daiiro Emi
Summary: Another fanfic in old europe about Miku and Kaito!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Once up on a time, in a kingdom across the seas was born your average princess. Strangely, while she was growing up she was never attached to any one or anything.

Everyday she studied hard and never had that many friends except a barmaid's daughter to keep her company. The princess' name was Miku.

Many years passed by and it was Miku's 17th Birthday, an unexpected encounter will happen. And the story will start…

A sunny morning with birds chirping, Miku woke up finding her hair in a mess and she muttered _"I feel like today is special… can't remember what, never mind."_ as soon as she got on her feet,

she wore her slippers and walked over to her closet room and picked out her usual un-frilly grey and mint dress. Then she moved on to her vanity

and tied up her hair up in two twin tails. She thought to herself _"I'm free from lessons today so no tiara is needed."_ then she let out

a small sigh of relieve, wore her white flats and walked off to the backyard garden to have her breakfast. _"We have some of your favourite plain butter_

_cookies and Jasmine tea, your highness." _One of the maids said. _"Thank you.."_ Miku answered then she asked _"Oh, is there something important today? I might have forgotten it.. I think.."._

_"__How could you forget your own birthday, Miku? The whole kingdom is looking forward to the party this evening!"_ Her elder brother, prince Mikuo answered from the back and started

walking towards his chair. _"Hm.. Oh, right.. My 17th birthday.. Well, I'm going to walk around town this after breakfast. I shall be back before the party."_ Miku said then she took sip

from her teacup with her pinky sticking out. "_Very well, but do watch out for suspicious figures…" _Mikuo said. _"Suspicious figures? Since when did our_

_kingdom have suspicious figures roaming around?"_ Miku asked with a slight frown of concern._ "Pirates.. They've always been around but since we have tight security, they could never_

_succeed in their thieving activities in our kingdom. But recently there have been rumours about a very sneaky group of them.. You better be careful, take some_

_guards with you!"_ Mikuo frowned._ "Bad subject to talk about.. Well, I'm just going for a walk in my usual places so I'm not going to be flashy and take a guard or two with me, I'll be alright._

_Besides, I have my weaponry and fighting skills." _Miku said, finished her breakfast and walked off. Mikuo sighed and watched the princess walk out of the garden.

She walked out of the castle with her dress fluttering right below her knees and spotted a large crowd in the market. She mumbled _"Their blocking the whole road… What's the big deal?"_ then she walked right over into the crowds and pulled upher hood to cover her head. Some kind of famous fortune teller was visiting and the villagers were asking her to tell their fortunes. _"I see.. Fortune tellers, we never had that much here so it a pretty big deal."_ She thought. Then the crowds started shifting trying to be the next one to get their fortune told then a carriage was riding by. Some people started pushing each other to form a path for the vehicle then they tripped Miku over to the road. Miku fell over to the carriage's

path and as the horses were about to run over her, a figure quickly jumped out from the crowed and rescued her back to the back alley near a bakery. In the next moment, Miku found herself carried

in a princess carry by a man who was wearing a hood over his sapphire like eyes and deep blue hair. Miku's eyes were wide open then she came to her senses _"Th-th-thank you.."_ she said then the man let her down.

Someone called out from behind the man, _"Kaito! Your gonna be late. Come fast!"_ Then the man walked off with his companion. _"Kaito?"_ Miku thought not knowing her cheeks were bright pink.

Nearly before the party, Miku ran back as fast as she could. When she got into the castle she sneakily ran back to her room so no guests saw her. She shut the door behind her and rushed to shower and change into her very frilly white and mint dress with tons of ribbons on it. _"I swear, I hate this dress!"_ Miku complained to herself while pulling up her thigh length white stocking. After she brushed her hair she pulled her tiara and placed it perfectly on her head.

_"__PRINCESS?! YOUR HIGHNESS, ARE YOU READY?!" _One of the maids shouted from the other side of the door. _"Ah, Ye-YES!"_ Miku shouted back then slipped on into her mint heels and walked towards the door. _"Presenting, The Royal Princess of The Kingdom Of Vocaloids!"_ The Butler shouted. Then Miku took very careful steps down the stairs. A crowd of men where waiting to take her hand to dance. _"Who I'm I gonna choose? I mean seriously!"_ She thought to herself. Out of all the men in the crowd she spotted a man with sapphire eyes and ocean blue hair. _"Huh? Is that Kaito?" _ She walked over to the man then she curtsied and the man bowed. The music started as they both took each other's

hands and danced. _"So.. What do we have here? A prince? A hero who saves a princess from getting run over by horses?"_ Miku gave him a smile. _"Just a normal man who happened to pass by.."_ Kaito whispered back.

_"__I see.. Kaito was it?"_ She asked _"Yes, I wasn't expecting to save a princess either just so you know.." _he answered as he was looking into her eyes. A few minutes later the castle door flung open and a small group of men

appear. Guards went at them but they all got defeated by one single man who had long purple hair. The rest of the guards helped everyone to evacuate but Miku and Kaito was still there. Then Kaito let go of Miku's

hand and went to join the men. _"Kai…to?"_ Miku mumbled then frowned. _"Princess! Please evacuate! Their the notorious pirates!"_ A guard shouted. Miku gave the guard her death glance then looked back.

_"__So, Kaito. Have you found the VY the Second?"_ a man with blonde hair asked _"No… But she might know where"_ Kaito answered and the group of men started surrounding Miku. _"Where's prince Mikuo?"_ One of the guards asked the maid

_"__He went away this evening to attend a meeting with the neighbouring kingdom."_ The maid answered. Then all the guards went at the pirates again. But all of them were defeated. _"Useless…"_ Miku mumbled as she watched

the men's fighting skills. After that one of the pirate with green hair asked,_"Well, princess.. Might you know where the Great Vocaloid The Second Sword is?"_ Miku looked at him carefully but he looked so much like a child.

_"__Hah… You pirates want the Great Sword? I might just tell you over my dead body!"_ Miku shouted _"Very well then…" _The man with blonde hair went at Miku and she grabbed his arm and flipped him over, then she kicked him by the stomach. _"Attagirl! She's a tough one if she had the skills to do that to Len! Hahahaa, thats what you got for trying to beat a girl, Len! Haha."_ The man with purple hair kept laughing. _"Shut up, Gackpo!"_ Lem shouted while getting up from the ground. _"Prince Mikuo is halfway here! Don't worry princess!"_ One of the maids shouted. _"Worried? Who's worried?"_ Miku mumbled. _"Ahhh, This is talking too much time!"_ Gecko complained and went at Miku, he tried to kick her by her stomach but she caught his leg and held it tight. But then Gackpo used his strength to lift his other leg trying to kick her by her side. Then he hit something hard that was hiding under her dress. Then he struggled and got back on his feet.

_"__Hahaa, so the sword is with you!"_ Gackpo said. _"We don't have much time, we won't get away with this if prince Mikuo is back."_ Kaito said then he glanced at his men. _"Alright!"_ all the pirates answered and went to carry Miku. Then they ran out and got on their ship at the harbour. _"ALL ABOARD!"_ The pirates shouted and they set off with Miku.

~~END OF CHAPTER 1~~


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

In the darkness alone, Miku was woken up by the sound of waves and the footsteps above her with sunlight shining through cracks between the wooden planks…

Her eyes were blinded by the sunlight and she got up and yawned, "_Where…. In.. The.. World… Am.. I?" _she said and as soon as she completely woken up,

she recollected her memories and remembered everything. She frowned and felt around her waist wether the Holy Sword was still there or not. _"Aw, come on! This couldn't get any worst! The sword is GONE!"_

she cried out loud and a few seconds later someone busted through the door and stepped in. _"Good morning, Princess. I hope you had a good sleep"_ said Len who smirked and kept on talking

_"__This is what you get for kicking me last night! Hahahaha!"_ He laughed. _"…I kind of feel bad for you now…"_ she said pitifully. _"Oh, Shut up!"_ Len said angrily _"Anyways, we're gonna keep you_

_prisoner for a while, hope you enjoy your stay."_ He gave off an evil smile. _"Hah, with security in this ship, I can go anywhere! Besides, my brother is probably searching for me already!"_ Miku said.

_"__Unfortunately, I'm afraid you brother is in a troublesome spot there."_ he said _"Troublesome spot…? What do you mean?!"_ she frowned and got worried _"Well, with the king sick and no queen is there, your brother went to_

_negotiate with your neighbouring country and was about to marry a princess. But with all this trouble, he has to care for the country you see? So he can't make a fuss about your_

_kidnapping case and needs his wedding to go smoothly.. Well, if he does come for you it means he cares for you but he doesn't, sorry princess.."_ Len explained. Stunned by this, Miku's face turned pale and stayed quiet for a days in the cell at the bottom of the ship.

A few days later, someone came in. _"….Eh.. Princess?"_ Kaito called. Miku looked up with lifeless eyes and a pale face since she didn't eaten anything for days.

_"__You should eat.. we can't have a corpse rotting in our ship."_ he said. _"Hah… who cares about me? You guys already have the sword in your possession, why do you need to keep me?"_

she said with a ghostly smile. _"…I guess you didn't know why your still here, huh?"_ he said _"What do you mean? There's a reason I'm being kept here?"_ she asked

_"__The sword can only be wield by only one single person in ten thousand years, and that person right now, is you.."_ he said and kept on talking_ "We can't take out the sword out from its sheath either"_ he explained.

_"__Why…. why do you need the sword so badly?"_ she asked. _"..Stupid….Why should I tell outsiders, just eat your food already or do I have to feed you?"_ he said

_"__I'm not a child!"_ she pouted and started munching on her food. _"And here!"_ he threw some clothes and a towel at Miku _"You don't wanna be a stinky princess here, right?"_ Kaito gave a thoughtful smile.

_"__So….?"_ Miku asked_ "So, what?"_ Kaito asked back. _"So. Where. Do. I. Shower? Duh!"_ she asked. _"Oh, uh, when you finish your food, go up and turn left. You should see a room there."_ Kaito answered.

A while later, Miku climbed up the stairs and carefully opened the door and peeked out _"Phew… The coast is clear…"_ she whispered then she found the bathroom and took a quick dip.

She was in a hurry incase someone was going to come in. She pulled up her thigh length socks then she put on her skirt and wore her shirt. She finished off by her vest which had a long tail and frilly edges.

"_How did they even get these clothes?… Its kinda cute… I guess"_ she mumbled. Then she slipped on her boots and tied her hair up in one ponytail with a delicately-laced big ribbon. After that she slipped on

her long gloves. Then she stepped out of the bathroom.

_"__I see your ready, princess!"_ Gackpo said and smirked. _"…Y-Yeah.."_ Miku said _"Y' better be grateful that I made that outfit for ya!"_ He said proudly

_"__Wait… wait… You made this pretty outfit?"_ she lifted up one brow. "Betcha'!" He laughed proudly _"Wow… I didn't expect pirates to sew clothes… Um.."_ she was hesitant to say something so she looked

down and stood with her hands held together and her feet together awkwardly _"Um.. Thank you."_ She said _"Y' welcome! Now, you can't expect to stay on this ship and do nothing!"_ he said

_"__Huh? What do you mean?"_ Miku asked _"I mean, you have a list of chores to do like us!"_ He answered _"Chores? Well, its better if I do something at least.."_ she thought.

_"__AND, if you EVER try to ESCAPE, there will be consequences…"_ Gackpo said with scary eyes. _"..Escape huh… Nowhere I can really escape to now is there?"_ she replied

_"__Betcha' right!"_ he said with a smile then he handed her a list of chores to do and he ran off.

She rolled open the list and it came rolling out for ten seconds. _"…Thats a loooooooot to do…"_ she was regretting accepting to do chores now. _"Well, RESPONSIBILITIES!"_ then she read the first task.

_"__1\. Go to the kitchen and help out Yohio with lunch and dinner"_ it said. Then there was a small map drawn to lead her to the kitchen so she started walking there. In the kitchen he saw a blonde man who looked a

bit taller then Gackpo. _"Erm.. Excuse me but could you be Yohio?"_ Miku asked _"Hm? Ah, yeah. You must be the princess, well please cut up those vegetables over there in long thin slices please. Ah the apron is on the counter too."_ He said and went back to his work. Miku went over to the counter, wore the apron and started chopping up the vegetables in jitter mode. A while later Yohio came to her and praised her for helping with the job quickly.

_"__We finished earlier today cause of you, thanks princess!"_ He smiled gratefully _"No, your welcome"_ she replied _"Well, I should set off to my next task. See you around!"_ then she walked off.

_"__2\. Help Master Bruno with weaponry"_ it said. Then she set off as the map told her to. _"Excuse me? Are you Master Bruno?"_ she asked _"Yep! Hi princess, now then. Please take those swords in the basket and sharpen them or fix them!"_

he said. _"Ok.."_ she replied. Then she took a weird shaped sword and fixed it perfectly and sharpened it. She did the same to the rest and she finished the whole basket. _"Woah, I didn't expect a princess to be able_

_to fix weapons! You did a great job! Well, here keep this with you." _He handed Miku a beautiful crafted sword with patterns carved on the blade. "Thank you…" Then she wore it on her back.

By the end of the day she finished all her chores and went back to her cell. _"What a day….."_ she let out a sigh and plopped on the bed and she unconsciously slept through..


End file.
